bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sithu Aye
Archive I Welcome to my Talk Page. Few things I want to clarify: :1. Sign your name or else I have liberty to choose to ignore your message. Signatures with neither your name nor link to your profile in them don't count. :2. If you are replying to my message in your own talk page, I have absolutely no way to know whether you've replied to me or not. :3. Feel free to notify me about any flaws or problems about my edits, or other things that I should be aware of. If however, you are here about to not discuss, but bash on about me undoing/rollbacking your useless, horrendously grammaticized, and assumptional edits (I say this because obviously, this has happenned before), in which I did so under justified and reasonable circumstances, or if you are here to troll, be boorish, and likewise attempt to demonstrate me how inferior and incompetent your level of logic and sensitivity is, you can forget about me being hospital to you. :4. *insert something about Kickban here (no, not you)* :5. If you are here to talk about how I don't reply your PM, due to chat being messed up for me, I can't see anyone's PM nor PM others unless that person entered the chat later than me, just so let you know. Even if you entered the chat later and I can see your icon, I can't tell whether you've PMed me or not. Please keep this mind. Good days. (< ' - ')b (. _ .;)> Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Klaus Von Hertzon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwinStar (Talk) 13:45, June 4, 2010 Please Use Headings in Here. Kinda Hard to Track Things if You Don't. hey whats up Roy hey Roy Can I put the two pictures separately? Farbas (talk) 18:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The only way for me to get blocked again is if I start editing, which is not going to happen very soon. Costas3 (talk) 03:39, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm not blocked, but I can't go on the chat. I would want to know if that's normal. Farbas (talk) 10:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks for the information. Farbas (talk) 17:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) HEY Dart, thanks for all the info on bakugan wikia. Stevie191 (talk) 12:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC)stevie191Stevie191 (talk) 12:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dart, i'm thinking for the BakuTech Tv Episodes, since i don't think they show title cards, should we use a random picture of the episode? Like showing Haru and Raichi? Just a suggestion. We're going to rack [[User:Zierant|'up some serious']] [[User Talk:Zierant|'Nintendogs trainer points together!']] 05:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Umm about the blog,im really sorry that it was a random blog and not a helpful one,it was my first one and i wanted to make more user's on here to look at my profile or new blogs.But im sorry if theres anything i could do to make it up Toolking11 (talk) 15:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC)toolking11 Alright thank youToolking11 (talk) 02:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC)toolking11 Chat Do you have some time to chat? Its getting quiet here :P [[User:Zierant|'Nan Enters,']] [[User Talk:Zierant|'and is speechless.']] 04:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Err Uhh dart, next time, can you not undo messages from my page? Even if they are random and don't make sense. It got me confused this morning when it said I had a message, and when I checked, there was nothing. I only realized when I checked my emails. Kellyn|Talky 12:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Help I need Help on Putting Trivia sentences on the page Related videos module Hi, Over the past couple of months we have been developing and testing a related videos module on some wikis like Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Halo. During these tests we have been tracking the number of video plays as well as collecting community feedback. We are now ready to expand the rollout to the rest of the site, and we are starting with wikis that there are the most videos for - which includes your wiki! The videos we have are fully licensed from video partners we have developed relationships with. They include videos such as trailers, famous movie/TV clips, walkthroughs and behind the scenes interviews. We currently have video content from Screenplay and are working to create partnerships with other vendors, including Hulu, soon. You can see the video content we have by visiting the video wiki and either searching by keyword or checking out the various categories. When the module is enabled, it will already be pre-populated with videos related to your topic. We will try to pick the best videos from the video wiki, but understand that the community’s ability to adjust the content is very important, so you will have access to both adding and removing videos within the module. This can include adding videos already on your wiki or adding new ones from the video wiki. Our high-quality videos will compliment the fantastic articles and photos on your wiki. On 5 of the test wikis the videos in the modules have already had over 10,000 views. This is an exciting number and we hope as we make more videos available these numbers will increase. We are in the process of pre-populating the related videos module for your wiki, and expect the module to go live within the next couple of weeks, so please let me if you have any any questions or concerns. I left you a message because it looks like the forums haven't been used in a while here. If there is a better place for me to leave this announcement, please let me know. Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) OK ok Dark Shadow 7 (talk) 13:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry and such YES IT'S ME AGAIN. OMG. So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry but I was curious and on the other wikis I'm on(They are listed in my profile) you can blog about anything you want. I read the policies and this is what I don't get: Why can't you comment on old blog posts? It's really not THAT big of a deal is it? And I was relplying to a dude on there who's comment was quite new so shouldn't they get a strike too? And DinoQueen13's latest blog didn't have any new info on Bakugan so what about her? And she has a picture of Rika Furude, a character that does NOT have anything to do with Bakugan. But she's an admin so the rules must be different for her, right? If it is than I would like to comment that it is unfair that I get a strike but she dosen't. I'm sorry but I feel as if the people are treating me like I don't know a thing. On the Sailor Moon Wiki, I am one of the top editors and I help alot on the Vocaloid Wiki so I DO know what I'm doing. And if I sound unfair to you, well I'm sorry. In fact, I thought you guys would treat me a little more nicer but now I am just confused. Like that song said: Should I stay or should I go? Listen, I don't know if I am breaking rules in this post but I am just angry and confused. I you read this, I want you to know that I'm sorry I ever came to this wiki. Bye. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 04:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Please read this. Ok, I've said this on Abce2's talk page and I will say it again. I'm sorry about the blog. At that time I was angry and I didn't fully understand the rules. Now that I have I give my aplogies to you. I will also update the blog and say sorry on it. But you mostly contributed to my anger and I think after this we should go our own seperate ways. Thanks and sorry for the incovinience. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 22:56, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I have updated the blog. Again sorry for the inconvinence. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 23:09, June 19, 2012 (UTC)